castle_clashfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
競技場
The Arena is a building earned after leveling up your Town Hall to level 5. It is used to participate in Hero battles against other players and rewards you with Honor Badges per hour, based on your ranking in the Arena. The basic setting of the Arena is wide platform where your Hero Shrine is, and an enemy Shrine at the opposite side of the map. Connecting to two Shrines are three bridges built of stone and wood that splits into three, seperate passages, then combines back into one bridge. There are two "Modes" in the arena; setting up a Defense for incoming attacks, and attacking other players. The Hero with the highest level in your defense will be displayed as an icon in the Arena matchup list for other players. Defense There are three hotspots where the player can place up to five Heroes. Heroes on the top hotspot will take the upper path, middle hotspot for the middle path, and lower hotspot for the lower path. Despite appearances, all three paths are the same length, so three heroes with the same MOV SPD, placed on different paths, will all reach the enemys base at the same time. Losing a Defense results in a swap of the ranking with your opponent. Attack The player can store up to 5 Battle Chances, while it takes 30 minutes to refill one Battle Chance. The player gets five choices of opponents, which are determined by the players arena rank and are sorted by ranking. All five opponents will have a higher ranking than the player, with a lower number representing a higher ranking. If the player beats an opponent, the player and the opponent will switch rankings; the players ranking will increase while the enemy's will decrease. When the player challenges an opponent, the player is given 20 seconds to place up to five Heroes on the three Hero hotspots. The player does not get to see the opponent's Heroes until the battle starts. The player cannot make any actions during the battle. If the player is going to fight the same opponent twice in a row, pay attention to his Heroes and Hero placements, because they will not change from battle to battle. Winning an Arena Battle gives +40 Honor Badges and increases your rank. Losing an Arena Battle gives +6 Honor Badges and does not change anyone's rank. Rewards Detailed Information Hero HP = 2 * HP (talents are effective)http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=67509&page=1&extra=#pid371731 Shrine HP = 4 * Total HP of all heros on battlefield (talents are not effective) The three lanes have a length of 2800 units each. The following table displays the time needed to get to the enemy shrine for a certain movement speed, the formula to calculate this time is: : Time to reach the Shrine = 2800 / movement speed Tips *The player can place the Heroes anywhere in the hotspot. So put your defenders in front of your attackers and magic-users. *Keep track of who you win against and who you lose against if you find yourself stuck in certain rank ranges. Chances are other people will be stuck with you and its best to fight people you're sure you can win against for the extra honor bonus. *You get more honor for winning a battle against an opponent than losing (by 34) but you also get more per hour if you are at a higher rank. So depending on the highest rank you can achieve, it may be more beneficial to lose battles defensively (like by putting only 1 hero into the defense team) so you're always facing easier opponents and gaining more honor on wins against them. When you're off for a long period of time, switch back to your best defensive team so you can secure your rank and keep getting the higher hourly honor while you're away. **One formula to help decide when to do this is: X > Y - 68 ***X = hourly honor when you're losing defensively on purpose, Y = hourly honor when you're trying to go for the highest rank. While this formula is true, you are better off defensively losing until you get stronger heroes. So if your hourly honor when losing (X) is 50, you should lose defensively on purpose only if your winning hourly honor (Y) is less than 118. ***This formula is only a good estimate on the cost/benefits of this action.It may not take into account all possible situations that could arise. It assumes you will always find a target to win against when you're defensively losing, which may not be the case sometimes. *Your Shrine Hitpoints is all 5 heroes Hitpoints * 2 Trivia The layout of the arena when participating in battles appears to be a fudge cake. Also, the player cannot place two of the same because the second one will not appear in the list and therefore cannot be selected. But different ones with the same one can be selected. This also affects battles, but does not affect troops.